Gundabad Orc
'''Gundabad Orcs '''are the Orcs that took Mount Gundabad from the Dwarves of Durin's folk. They were servants of the Witch-King of Angmar before that. Now they wander most wild and desolate lands as cut-throat rogue scavenging Orcs and are hated by many. Spawning Gundabad Orcs are a type of orc that spawn in most western biomes at night (including, but not limited to Eriador, The Lone-Lands, Eregion, Bree-Land, Midgewater, Trollshaws, The Misty Mountains, The Vales of Anduin, Gladden Fields, Wilderland, The Iron Hills) except for peaceful territory (Lothlorien, Shire, etc.), and evil aligned areas (Dol Guldur, Mordor, Angmar, etc.). Gundabad Orcs may spawn in camps in most of these biomes. Equipment Gundabad Orcs can be found with random weapons (which include picks and axes) and armor which come from these sets: Armor: Angmar, Mordor, Bronze, Leather, Warg Fur, Bone. Weapons/ Tools: Angmar, Mordor, Bronze, Stone, Iron Behavior Just as any regular Orc, Gundabad Orcs will gain slowness and weakness effects in direct sunlight. They are the least powerful of all the Orcs but the largest in quantity due to the fact that they spawn in many places at night time. They can be found on foot or mounted on a Gundabad Warg. These Orcs will attack any player with a negative alignment to the Gundabad faction, as well as any NPCs who are their enemies. Like all other Orcs, Gundabad Orcs can get involved in Orc skirmishes, which means that they may start fighting amongst each other. Gundabad orcs may also flee from you if you move toward them when your alignment is -500 or lower. However they will attack again if you catch up and hit them or if you turn your back to them. Archers will shoot at a range until you move toward them. This does not apply to Gundabad Wargs or to the orcs that spawn in an invasion. They are often very rude in their speech to those not strongly allied with them, much like their other orc-brethren. Hiring These Orcs can be hired both on foot and mounted from a Gundabad Orc Chieftain, who are only found in Gundabad Orc Camps. A Gundabad Orc can be hired for 10 silver coins once the player has +100 alignment with Gundabad. A Gundabad Orc mounted on a Warg can be purchased for 20 silver coins at +200 alignment. Advantages *Can be hired in most regions of Middle-Earth *Cheap to hire, even when mounted on a Warg (alignment and money-wise), as a result, you can have an enormous army *Can be very dangerous in large, concentrated groups Disadvantages *Due to these Orcs wearing random armour, while they have the potential to be heavily armoured, they also may have next to no armour points *Hugely varying attack strength, depending on weapon *Require strength in numbers to function properly; if tied or outnumbered, will be defeated *Weakened by daylight Drops Gundabad Orcs will commonly drop rotten flesh and Orc bones when killed. They may also drop Orc steel ingots, maggoty bread, Orc Draught, silver coins, and pouches. On rare occassions, they drop a piece of their armor or equipment. de:Gundabad Ork Category:Orcs Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Gundabad Category:Hirable Category:Misty Mountains Category:Eriador and Surroundings